Traffic information has several important applications, including development planning by local and state governments, route scheduling by delivery services companies, and daily commute decisions made by the general public. Data typically collected is comprised of the number of vehicles per unit time, average speed, number of accidents, vehicle types, and roadway classifications. Such traffic information may be used to determine the traffic intensity of a particular roadway or geographic region. Methods to obtain traffic information ideally should provide high coverage while being low-cost and maintainable. In addition, practical methods should be applicable for a wide range of vehicle types and chaotic traffic conditions.